


Deadeye

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock mentioned, Dehydration, Starvation, the kid doesnt die but good god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: This is a headcanon of mine on how McCree got his ultimate. Just before he got roped into being in Deadlock





	

A child scrambles through the dusty husk of a town. The mess of matted hair and tattered clothing suggested that the kid was far from home. Scavenging for anything the kid broke into the houses and stores looking for any scrap of food or sip of water that would mean living another day. It felt unsettling that even nature couldn't reclaim this ghost town, only scorpions darted along corners with the same goal in mind. In some areas the sand swallowed up whatever signs of humans ever living as the sun proudly stood at the center of the sky in full power. 

At high noon.

Every hollow building meant life or death in what it provided the kid and the balance was leaning towards death. Under the stress and agony of the two needs, he collapsed. Crawling with hands and knees into the nearest building for shade a trail of footprints followed silently behind like a fortunate vulture. 

“What's your name kid” he heard. Snapping their head around to the doorway a figure stood with its head blocking out the sun. The rest of its body was a blur from the pure heat and exhaustion the boy was experiencing. 

“Who?” He croaked, the figure grinned in a way that almost split its face in half. A somewhat charming smile one would say.

“I asked first. Kid.” He couldn't stare at the stranger in front of him for too long without burning his eyes so he settled for looking at the floor silently. 

“... Not much for talking are ya? Thats a shame, really, but I guess it's fair if we both keep our names to ourselves. Where's your ma and pa?” The boy tensed up. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to tell me. That's ok, I don't have parents either.” It strolled past the dying boy into the building some more to a pair of frail, wooden chairs with a table between them. 

“Here-” It pulled out the other chair “-have a seat,” the kid stared and crawled up to the seat. It was a bit too painful to watch even for them but it convinced them all the more. “You're one hell of a fighter, I like that. Makes you a good asset to others. That is, if you survive a little longer.” They drawled watching the kid swing their skinny legs to face it. “I’ll cut you a special deal. Shake my hand and I will give you enough food and water to spare your life long enough that you get gon to someplace that isn't here.” It watched the boy lick his bleeding chapped lips, suspicion clouded his eyes. 

“There isn't much of a catch honestly, in fact I forgot to mention you get a little bit of my power as well. Plucked right from my own arsenal.” It reached out a hand. “So what do you say pardner?” 

The boy finally mustered his eyes to stare up into the figures own. That's when he noticed they glowed stronger and redder than coals, with the beady pupils in the center hardly specks. The person's face was a silhouette with no nose or any other features except for that cheshire grin. The rest of their body was still a blur and if the boy wasn't in such a scorching hot place he would have shivered at its appearance.

He held his heavy hand out to the monster and as his palm touched it's the monster yanked so that the its face was close to his. 

“Good choice kid but dontcha know better than to make deals with strangers?” It sneered, the molten pool of its eyes burning into the boy made him cry hoarsely.

The figure was gone in a blink. The building was darker and cooler than it was a second ago. The sun itself was hanging lower in sky, preparing to set for the day. Even some crickets were out chirping, the kid noticed a brown paper bag sitting in the center of the table. His hand burned but with his other hand he grabbed it. 

_Pleasure doing business Jesse._  
It said on the side, written in pen. The boy tried recalling when did he tell the monster his name but he couldn't pull up anything. Inside the bag, was a water bottle and a smaller bag of jerky. Jesse squeaked in joy at the contents, he grabbed the bottle with his burned hand again but it stung harder. Looking at it, Jesse had never seen the angry red burn on his palm before. The curiosity didn't last, his attention snapped back to the bigger priorities at hand. Opening the bottle was a difficult task with only one hand but drinking the water felt euphoric. He gulped down two mouthfuls until he carefully screwed the cap back on and dug into the food. Grabbing a slice he weakly chewed, feeling his stomach claw for the awaited meal. Jesse felt a little queasy from suddenly getting a meal when he had nothing to eat for days. He chewed slower and quietly assessed his injured hand with the strip peaking out of his mouth. 

Finishing the last of his small meal he felt full and curled up on the dirty floor to rest. 

When he woke up he spent a few minutes trying to remember how he got the bag and its contents. After chomping another strip and gulping some more water he concluded whatever happened was too much of a blur to remember. Jesse stood up on stronger legs than yesterday and continued his journey in the slowly warming daylight. A small lizard skittered past him, nearly making the kid jump in surprise. Some clouds were even drifting in and out of the sun's way. It felt that the ghost town was less empty than when he first went in. 

Just outside the town, stretched a highway that looked infinite in both directions but was sparse of any vehicles. Jesse wandered down the side, a fistful of the bag in the kids grip. After what felt like ages past as he dragged on foot past the other he heard the faint roaring of distant engines. As they grew louder he turned to the source and spotted the faint outline of motorcycles going his direction. 

His burned hand tingled, a familiar voice crooned. 

_You’re gonna go far kiddo_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I haven't finished a fanfic in a long time. Sorry my writings bad in anyway I'm so used to writing for assignments I lack the ability to turn out anything better then this.  
> (-^-)


End file.
